Elephants, Roses, and A Dream
by Tragic Ophelia
Summary: Chloe, Clark, Paris... And the Moulin Rouge? (Not a Crossover!)


Author: Ally  
E-mail: Insanechica14@aol.com  
Title: Elephants, Roses, and A Dream  
Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly...  
Rating: PG  
Notes: This was going to be an Eric Clapton song fic... But I love Moulin Rouge!  
  
I opened my eyes and looked around. The sky, which had been a bright blue, now looked like the midnight blue satin dress I had recently bought. I looked around, and slowly realized that this was Paris. Paris!   
  
"Wait, Paris? Since when am I in Paris? And how the hell did I get here, at that?" I asked myself. I leaned out, resting my arms against the balcony.  
  
"Chloe!" I turned around. Standing behind me was no other than-  
  
"Clark?"  
  
"Yes, it's me, Clark. Are you okay?"  
  
"Uh, yes, I'm... I'm fine," I said.   
  
"I just wanted to thank you."  
  
"Thank me?" I asked, bewildered by his words. I walked away from the balcony, dropping my arms to my sides. Since when did I own a red satin dress?  
  
"For helping me get the job. I'm going to be writing 'Spectacular, Spectacular'!" Clark said, grinning.  
  
"Oh, right... It's no problem," I said, stepping carefully down the stairs.   
  
"Wait! You said you loved me... Did you mean it?" Clark asked.  
  
"I... I'm paid to make men believe what I say," I stopped and turned. "It's my job, Clark."  
  
"Oh." He looked dejected, and... Sad, even. "Have you ever been in love?"  
  
"Love? Love puts you out on the street."  
  
"But Love is a many splendored thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love!" Clark said.  
  
"Please," I said. "Don't start that again."  
  
"All you need is love," Clark sang. Why the hell was I stuck in a Moulin Rouge fantasy? What did I do to deserve it?  
  
"A girl has got to eat, or she'll end up on the street!" I spat out.  
  
"All you need is love."  
  
"Love is just a game."  
  
"I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me."  
  
"The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee," I sang. Since when could I sing?  
  
"Just one night, just one night..."  
  
"There's no way, cause you can't pay."  
  
"In the name of love... One night, in the name of love," he sang. I took a few steps back up the stairs and stopped in front of him.  
  
"You crazy fool, I won't give into you."  
  
"Don't leave me this way, I can't survive, without your sweet love. Oh please, don't leave me this way."  
  
"You'd think that people would've had enough of these silly love sngs,"I sang softly, glancing at him.  
  
"I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no," he sang, matching my tone. He carefully placed a hand on my arm and glanced into my eyes.   
  
"Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs," I said, taking a few steps back.   
  
"Well, what's wrong with that, I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again, Love lifts us up where we belong, where eagles fly on a mountain high."  
  
"Love makes us act like we are fools. Throw our lives away, for one happy day."  
  
"We could be heroes, just for one day," Clark sang. Okay, I really should stop eating that chicken thing Dad makes.  
  
"You, you will be mean," I said, walking down the steps towards my apartment.  
  
"No, I won't!" Clark said, gently laughing.  
  
"And I... I'll drink all the time!" Yeah, that's what I need right now. A good drink. Wonder if Lex would supply alcohol to a minor.  
  
"We should be lovers," he sang. I continued my trip down the stairs and paused just inside the glass doors.  
  
"We can't do that," I sang. Clark had followed me into the room.  
  
"We should be lovers, and that's a fact," he sang, placing his hands on my waist.  
  
"Though nothing will keep us together," I sang, a grin spreading across my face.   
  
"We could steal time."  
  
"Just for one day. We could be heroes forever and ever. we could be heroes forever and ever, we could be heroes," we sang in unison.  
  
"Just because I will always love you," Clark sang, staring into my eyes.   
  
"I..." I started.  
  
"Can't help loving," he sang the rest of the line with me. "You," Clark finished.  
  
"How wonderful life is," I sang, my tone getting softer and softer.   
  
"Now you're in the world." We finished, and then he kissed me.   
  
"Wow," I, Chloe Sullivan, speechless? Amazing.   
  
"Yes, wow..." He walked over to the table and handed something to me. "So that you'll always remember me." Clark walked out the door, and I stared at the yellow rose...  
  
And then, all of a sudden, I was sitting in my bed, laughing. "Just a dream. I swear, that was just a dream..." And as I glanced at the clock next to my bed, I saw a yellow rose sitting on my desk. "Was it   
a dream?"  
  
*~*Fin*~* 


End file.
